Uma vingança, um livro, um final
by Algum ser
Summary: Kagome Higurashi uma escritora faz que faz uma vingança para seu amado em pequenas e lindas páginas, escritas com sua história. Presente d niver pra Jaquechan. Resumo tosco...LEIAM!


_**O que são os escritores, autores de livros?Meras partes de suas fantasias, de suas criações, por que digo isto tão firmemente?Bem, quem fala nesse exato segundo é uma das mais famosas e conhecidas autoras do mundo moderno japonês, Kagome Higurashi.**_

_**Se falo tão mal dos escritores, por que sou um deles?Simplesmente porque eu preciso mostrar o meu conto de fadas irreal, aliás porque todos são assim, certo?**_

_**Apesar de ser um conto de fadas devo mencionar que é apenas um termo infundado para a história que vai ser escrita nesse mísero papel em branco, alias, porque não uma cor mais vívida como preto?Continuando, isso será apenas como um diário meu, contando a vida de uma mera escritora por trás de todas as linhas e folhas de divertimento que escrevem em seus fantásticos livros que ficam a venda nas lojas, e por eles são feitas nossas fortunas.**_

_**Bom, quem odiar esta história que vá em frente a minha linda casa e pegue uma pedra e atire, porque eu realmente estou pouco me lixando.**_

_**Há alguns meses atrás estava em mais uma aula tediosa do meu querido e odiado curso de história, por que o fiz? Muito simples, eu tinha que aprender a fazer algo no meu tempo livre a não ser escrever mais histórias imaginárias com seres inventados, certo? Pois bem, lá estava eu, quando me falaram da entrada de um novo aluno, na realidade um repetente, não me pergunte como podem repetir em história, não quero dizer que a adoro, mas é como computação, quando você decora não esquece mais.**_

_**Continuamos na nossa aula até que a porta abriu-se mostrando um lindo meio-demônio de olhos dourados, cabelos prateados, e um corpo invejável para os homens, e um troféu, uma benção para as mulheres que já babavam nele, no entanto eu era diferente de qualquer uma, eu sempre fui diferente de qualquer uma.**_

_**Oh, o nome dele?Não posso cita-lo, mas sempre arranjarei características bem claras para defini-lo, afinal, agora ele me odeia e o que eu, uma mera escritora, poderia fazer a não ser pedir perdão por meio de um tolo livro.Para ser sincera sou orgulhosa de mais para pedir perdão, mas creio que isso não seria me humilhar e sim garantir de que ele fique muito humilhado sabendo a idiotice que fez.Ou a que eu fiz?Se eu estiver errada que eu pegue uma pedra, amarre na minha perna e me jogue no mar sem ter como voltar a superfície, ou seja, me matar, para ficar bem claro.**_

_**Mas, bem, de qualquer forma é isso que desejo fazer, não haverá grandes diferenças, se for ou não culpa dele, certo?**_

_**Continuando, mais uma vez (aqueles que não gostarem da repetição dessa palavra melhor pararem de ler), pois bem, por ser uma das melhores alunas da turma a professora me colocou para ensina-lo, com um lindo sorriso no rosto ela me fez esse pedido, e bom eu não poderia negar, certo? Afinal, eu era (já não tenho certeza se ainda sou) Kagome Higurashi, com uma reputação incrível, educada, organizada, calma, no entanto hoje retiro todas essas minhas características, não sou nada disso.Aceitei de bom grado isso tudo, ele sentou-se ao meu lado, e ao passo em que ele tinha dificuldade eu o explicava.**_

_**Passaram-se sete meses, e ele tornava o meu curso interessante, ele fazia com que eu me divertisse, eram as melhores horas para mim, mesmo que eu apenas ficasse trancafiada em uma sala, entre quatro paredes, um quadro e pessoas, ele fazia tudo aquilo parecer mais interessante.**_

_**Naquele dia tivemos um teste em dupla, e a professora com certeza não me colocaria com ele, pois ela achava que eu dava respostas e ele apenas as copiava, o que era um equívoco de maior grau, não ofendi-me, porém. A educadora pediu que eu fizesse sozinha o teste, visto que a turma estava em número ímpar.**_

_**Fiz meu teste apenas o olhando, esperando que ele virasse e me olhasse, sorrindo, como ele fazia em todos, apenas como um gesto de agradecimento, mas naquela vez, eu o vi sorrindo para a menina ao seu lado e rindo, os olhos antes reservados a mim, em forma de agradecimento, hoje se tornavam apenas dela, e eu me senti excluída em meu canto, a ponto de não conseguir ler, pelas lagrimas que embaçaram minha visão, logo ele virou-se para trás, para pegar a borracha que ela deixara cair, o que ele nunca fizera comigo, me olhou com preocupação e apenas virou-se novamente.**_

_**Abaixei minha cabeça e não consegui fazer o teste, esperei que ele terminasse o dele, para depois sair de sala, e assim que ele completou esses atos eu levantei e falei com a professora, os olhos inchados e machucados, por eu ter tentado parar as lágrimas, em vão, por fim ela disse que eu poderia fazer outro dia, lhe pedi, educadamente, que não comentasse a ninguém que me viu fraquejar, pois eu tinha uma reputação, e preferia não receber e-mails e cartas de fãs perguntando-me o motivo da choradeira, pois se algum soubesse disso iria sair como uma notícia extraordinária, não me gabo, mas lembro-me das outras vezes que fiz algo que para eles parecia irreal (como jogar a coca-cola em uma garota irritante que estava tentando me humilhar.). **_

_**Sai da sala, correndo para o banheiro, mas não liguei muito para isso, eu já não era uma pessoa feliz, fechada em meu mundo, apenas tentando me reerguer e definitivamente eu não precisava de nada mais para me fazer sentir-me melhor do que descobrir o motivo do meu choro/ mágoa para com aquele meio-demônio: amor. Eu o amava, certo? Eu prometi a mim mesma nunca chorar por um homem, e foi exatamente o que comecei a fazer a partir daquele momento em diante, limpei meus olhos e esperei que o inchaço diminuísse e assim eu passei a maquiagem de novo e saindo com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, como aquela frase bem diz "A pior tristeza é aquela em que a lágrima não cai", mas eu descobri o que fazer dali em diante.**_

_**Se uma menina santinha, cuidadosa, e educada não poderia conquista-lo, o oposto disso talvez pudesse, não digo que resolvi sair que nem uma vagabunda, não, eu apenas aprendi a dar valor a um outro tipo de vida, em que poderia me dar mais valor.**_

_**Com meus 12 anos perdi pai e mãe, obrigada a cuidar de meu irmão quando ficamos sob a guarda de minha tia, que não gostava muito de nós, aos 14 comecei a escrever e vender meus livros, antes sem nenhuma editora, logo minha parenta fez a melhor coisa para mim, hoje penso que foi por interesse, entregou o meu livro há uma editora e assim construí meu sucesso.**_

_**Com meus 15 eu estudava e trabalhava noite, tarde e dia, embora meu irmão vivesse falando que eu deveria viver mais, este com apenas seus 7 anos de idade, o ignorei, e aos meus 16 perdi toda minha família (ou seja, a nossa antiga responsável), fomos postos sob a mira da justiça para sabermos se eu poderia tomar conta dele e de mim mesma, e com meu recente sucesso naquela época eu ganhei facilmente a nossa guarda.**_

_**Naquela época com meus 18 anos eu fazia um curso de história à noite, caso quisesse largar a escrita mais tarde, as tardes e manhãs eu passava escrevendo, cuidando do meu irmão fazendo compras e respondendo as cartas e e-mails das pessoas que diziam me admirar (não tenho certeza se alguém o fará depois de ler isso).**_

_**Ontem à noite eu o encontrei e mais uma vez eu o vi com ela, eu o vi beijando ela, e na realidade, a culpa deve ser mais minha do que dele, certo? Afinal, quem se apaixonou por ele fui eu, e quem não deu um fim a este sofrimento fui eu mesma, deveria tê-lo contado minha tola paixão, quando esta aconteceu.**_

_**Então, porque escrevo este livro para humilha-lo, apenas para contar a todos que ele me usou para tentar esquece-la fez de mim apenas um objeto.O que ele sabe que eu não suporto, não suporto que as pessoas achem que sou melhor que elas, não suporto a falsa verdade que elas acreditaram para si, não suporto que me julguem e acima de tudo, o que mais me magoa é que não suporto que me usem.**_

_**Não quero acreditar que ele tenha feito isso por querer, eu realmente não quero, afinal de contas eu sempre quero ver o lado melhor de quem eu amo, mas isso é possível quando ela fala que apenas nos usou para tentar esquecer um alguém, e agora vai nos largar no lixo porque aquela pessoa voltou?É possível?É POSSÍVEL? Não, não é, eu sei que não é...E esse é o problema...**_

_**EU O ODEIO POR NÃO SER POSSÍVEL...**_

_**EU O ODEIO POR NÃO SER HORRÍVEL...**_

_**EU O ODEIO POR ELE SER ALGUÉM!**_

_**EU O ODEIO POR ME FAZER CHORAR...**_

_**EU O ODEIO POR NÃO SABER QUE ME MAGOOU.**_

_**EU O ODEIO POR NÃO ESTAR ME VENDO CHORAR AGORA.**_

_**Esse é o meu problema, eu não quero odiá-lo, eu quero odiá-lo ao mesmo tempo, em que o amo e o odeio...E ao mesmo tempo em que não quero odiá-lo nem amá-lo.**_

_**Esse é o problema dos humanos, amam quem não deveriam amar, e morrem amando um ser inevitavelmente perfeito na visão de meros tolos, e quem sabe o que o futuro aguarda?Quem sabe eu não vá sair por esta porta e encontrar alguém que realmente me ame?**_

_**Eu comecei essa história e realmente não sei como termina-la, não quero me tornar hipócrita por causa de um cretino, na minha opinião, não quero me tornar suja, como já tentei me tornar por causa dele, mas em vista do fato de que não consigo terminar esta narração, basta-me contar os fatos de menos de 14 dias atrás, quando decidi que me tornaria menos santinha.**_

_**Bom, deixe-me escrever de um modo não tão cretino, para que possa julgar-me um pouco menos nojenta no final, certo? Ao menos isso eu mereço, Sr Cretino?**_

_**Hoje estou no mês de outubro, último dia para ser mais exata deste perfeito e implacável mês catastrófico, dia 24 de outubro foi o meu aniversário (N/A: Na realidade foi o meu, mas já que insiste tanto ¬¬), dia que completaria 21 anos, e meu irmão, no mesmo dia que eu, completaria 13, e no dia de anos, como minha mãe costumava dizer, eu fui para o meu curso de inglês, chegando vinte minutos atrasada, apenas expliquei que tive que levar meu irmão ao colégio, mesmo que ele estudasse de manhã, naquele dia eu usava uma roupa totalmente preta, os desenhos da blusa eram de caveiras, e a calça dava um ar mais perigoso a mim.**_

_**Senti o olhar do meio-demônio sobre mim, mas na realidade não liguei muito, naquele segundo eu só queria sentar-me em um canto qualquer e fechar os olhos, dormir, não sei ao certo, sabia que ele não me olhava com olhos de quem gosta de alguém, muito menos olhos desejosos, me olhava apenas com olhos surpresos de alguém tolo.**_

_**Sentei-me na carteira, e não esperei nada, nada dele, nada de ninguém, afinal, porque eu estava cansada, era o dia do meu aniversário, mas para fugir da realidade que eu tinha fora daquela sala eu precisava, eu necessitava sair de lá, mesmo que fosse apenas um modo paliativo de resolver meus problemas, estes que nunca ficaram claros nem escritor, pois nunca quis que alguém tivesse pena de mim, o que até hoje não quero, só necessito fazer este mero desabafo.**_

_**Juro que não quero receber telefonemas de editoras e pessoas perguntando se estou bem, não quer ouvir o telefonema dele, ou de sua namorada perguntando porque eu tinha que ser tão vingativa a ponto de escrever e publicar um livro sobre um inventado triângulo amoroso, que só existe para mim, pois eu o amo, ele a ama, e ela o ama, então, quem ficou sobrando? Acertou quem disse que fui eu, como se isto não fosse a coisa mais clara do mundo.**_

_**Juro que não me importaria se ele a amasse, minto, me importaria sim, mas não o chamaria de babaca, ou cretino, qualquer coisa do gênero, só o chamo assim em virtude de sua falta de caráter, por ter me usado e assim que voltou com ela me largou de lado, quando me fez juras de amor eterno, no entanto eu sou a culpada, certo? Afinal, quem sabia que isso tudo era invenção, armação, gozação era eu, no entanto, o amor é para enganar tolos, nos apaixonamos e, muitas vezes, por pessoas muito mais hipócritas do que eu, ou que não apresentem nenhuma característica de justiça ou sabedoria, muito menos apresentem algum tipo de moral.**_

_**Porém, continuando a narrativa de alguns dias atrás, eu realmente fiquei muito chateada ao saber que mesmo com minha mudança ele não via nada, nada, nem um pouco o que eu era, sei que sua namorada é parecida comigo, talvez por isso você tenha apenas dito, inocentemente, ser meu amigo? Mas, por acaso estava pensando nela, estava vendo-a em mim quando falou isso?**_

_**Juro que não queria estar chorando por um babaca, juro que por mim eu o explodiria em milhões de pedaços, mas se todas minhas juras hoje fossem verdadeiras o pátio da escola onde eu estudava quando tinha 14 anos estaria completamente destruído.**_

_**Em fim, eu mudei, ele ficou comigo, me fez juras de amor, e me largou, como todo bom romance deve ser, como toda história deve ser, mas HISTÓRIA? Que história, isso é um FATO, sabe a diferença entre isso, querido Sr Cretino? Isso não é invenção, isso eu passei, por causa disso eu chorei, e ainda choro.**_

_**Sei que assim que terminar de ler este livro vai me mandar um e-mail perguntando porque eu sou vingativa, se não o fizer sua namorada o fará, e sabe o que eu digo? FODA-SE!**_

_**O único que eu devo terminar isto é dizendo que os romances não são eternos se não existir um enorme amor, desejo toda felicidade do mundo a ele, mesmo que eu vá sofrer com isso, e não sou uma alma caridosa, admito, pois ainda quero esgana-lo, ainda quero machuca-lo, mas acima de tudo, quero vê-lo feliz.**_

_**Oh, sim, o aniversário dele é dia 10 de Novembro, então, feliz aniversário!**_

_**Apenas mais uma coisa especial a ele, que sabe que é ele: Te amo...**_

**_Para encerrar totalmente: Aqui eu fecho meu livro, eu não pretendo mais abri-lo, se é que eu ainda pretendo viver._**

**_Deixo aqui, então, o meu Adeus premeditado, para uma possível morte inevitável...Suicídio..._**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo**

**Narração Kagome**

**Fechei o Microsoft Word, orgulhosa de ter terminado aquela vingança em paz, no entanto, não fora tão bom assim, visto que eu ainda chorava, chorava, por ter certeza de que agora, quando eu chegasse no cursinho, todas aquelas pessoas iriam me olhar com pena, e ele, InuYasha, e sua namorada, com a qual fez o teste citado a cima, Kikyo, iriam me olhar com repulsa, e eu, seria orbigada a fugir de novo...****Aliás, sempre que as coisas não ficam como eu quero eu fujo, ou então, escrevo em meus livros um novo fim para aquela história que terminou com meu fim catastrófico, e minha fuga irremediável, ou seja, ao invés de ir nas aulas do curso, eu iria na secretaria, recebendo tanto olhares de pena quanto de repulsa para depois dirigir-me a alguma outra cidade.**

**Pretendia passar uma boa temporada em algum lugar que ninguém fosse me encontrar, creio, mas estou pensando em ir para Wakkanai rezando para que os exemplares desse livro não tenham chegado até lá, visto que, em Kitakyushu¹, Hiroshima², Osaka³, Nagoya4, Kioto5 e Yokohama6 (onde eu atualmente moro) eu seria olhada com pena, repulsa e até mesmo arrogancia.**

**Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de ter escrito isso, antes de pedido ao meu adorado irmão que mandasse isso a Editora na qual meus livros são publicados, porém, eu não pensei, então, vou pssar na rua e ouvir comentários como: "Olha lá, filhinha, aquela é Higurashi Kagome, a rejeitada".**

**Huh, como se alguém fosse fazer isso...Não sou famosa assim, mas pretendo, se não me suicidar, ir para algum local onde meus livros não sejam conhecidos, e apenas poucas pessoas saibam quem eu sou, bem, em fim, antes de qualquer coisa eu pedirei para me transferir para a filial de Wakkanai7 em virtude de um problema pessoal, então, irei para lá, onde quase ninguém, presumo, conhece meu nome e viverei em uma casa modesta, levarei meu leptop e meu pequeno irmão embora, já conversei com ele sobre a mudança, e ele aceitou, pois não aguentava me ver chorando por um idiota, como ele mesmo o denominou.**

**As casas tanto de Wakkanai quanto de qualquer cidade, provincia e subprovincia japonesa conservam o estilo de casa japonês, com chão de tatami omote, e, como nós estávamos acostumados assim, ficáriamos no mesmo estilo que lá, claro, tentando nos adaptar ao local.**

**Levantei da frente do computador, estralei todos os meus dedeos, hábito que adquiri ápós começar a escrever.Subi para o quarto e preparei tudo para começar a mudança, liguei para meu curso de história e pedi minha transferência, o que foi pedido que eu fosse lá, ao menos me despedir dos meus colegas, o que eu realmente ia fazer, apenas para ter um gostinho de vingança mais saciável.**

**Assim que deu a hora do meu curso, me despedi do meu irmão, que trazia um recado da editora, dizendo que iriam publicar meu livro exatamente no dia do aniversário do meu querido e adorado amor, que eu odeio (oras, mais uma frase contraditória).**

**Cheguei no meio da aula, entrei e vi um bolo, uma facha escrito "Adeus, Kagome", e bolas ade aniversário, huh, até parecem que estão comemorando minha ida.**

**Vi minha professora aproximar-se de mim, falar algumas palavras e ser apoiada pelo resto da turma, logo ela saiu. InuYasha aproximou-se de mim e perguntou, curioso:**

**#Por que vai embora?**

**#Não há nada mais que me prenda aqui. Quero um lugar mais calmo. - Falei fria.**

**#O que eu te fiz, para estar me tratando assim, no seu último dia aqui?**

**#Simples, nada, e esse é o problema. Álias, meu presente vem em forma de livro, compre-o e leia.**

**Terminamos aquela pequena comemoração e então, fui embora para minha casa.**

**#Maninha, nós vamos nos mudar quando? - Perguntou meu irmão meio triste.**

**#Amanhã, e desculpe-me por fazer você passar por tudo isso, um dia nós voltamos, prometo. - Ele coçou os olhos com sono e saiu para seu quarto.**

**Procurei anúncios sobre as casas lá, e em menos de 20 minutos liguei para minha corretora para ajeitar tudo no imóvel que eu comprei, e depositaria dinheiro na conta do casal que havia me vendido no dia seguinte. Liguei para o caminhão de mudança, que ficou agendado para a tarde do dia seguinte, comprei as passagens de trem, para que pudéssemos chegar mais rápido.**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**_Dia 10 de Novembro_**

**InuYasha narrando **

Estava com minha mãe no centro de Yokohama fazendo compras, pois esta queria que eu comprasse roupas novas para a festa de aniversário que ela queria fazer a mim, no entanto eu não aceitava de modo e jeito algum.

**Passamos na frente de uma livraria e lembrei-me da Kagome, que não saiu de meus pensamentos por nenhum segundo sequer, não sei porque o maldito motivo dela continuar em minha mente, dando-me olás imaginários, e coisas do gênero.Olhei para um livro na vitrine, era um dos lançamentos escrito**

**_Minha história_**

**_Da autora Kagome Higurashi_**

**Lembrei-me dela falando que o presente vinha em forma de livro, deixei minha mãe falando sozinha e saí para comprá-lo, afinal, era só dirigir até a casa de mamãe deixá-la lá e voltar para minha própria e começar a ler o livro, que a cada segundo me intriga mais e mais.**

**Ouvi minha mãe resmungar algo quando voltei com a sacola, o que ela rapidamente tirou de mim, apesar de ser mais idosa minha mãe tem um reflexo e tanto, assim como uma ailidade, olhou o livro, sorriu para mim.**

**# É o livro daquela sua namorada, aquela que levou em casa outro dia? - Falou, lembrando-me bem, é, eu tinha levado Kagome lá pra casa.**

**_Flash Back_**

_Estávamos na aula de história, assim que esta acabou convidei Kagome para ir junto de mim a um Parque de Diversões, não sabia o motivo mas estava com muita vontade de 'ficar' com ela, o que logo pode ser cumprido._

_Eu e ela acabamos por tropeçar, após sairmos meio zonzos da montanha-russa, eu fiquei por cima dela, olhei os lábios da jovem, me aproximei e a beijei, pedindo, em seguida, autorização para aprofundar o beijo, enquanto passava a lingua pelos lábios da escritora em baixo de mim._

_Saí abraçado junto dela, por algum motivo fazendo juras de amor eterno.A levei de carro até meu apartamento, entramos no elevador, a encostei em uma das paredes gélidas, o que a fez ter um arrepio momentaneo, a beijei, nos separamos quando o elevador abriu e saimos._

_Entrei em casa e me deparei com minha mãe._

**_Fim do Flash Back_**

**#Ela nunca foi minha namorada mãe, a gente só ficou. - Falei, lembrando-me de que ela deveria ter se sentido usada.**

**#Que coisa feia, Inu-kun! Eu falei que não era para magoar jovens damas! - Falou enquanto entrava no carro**

**#Eu não a magoei. - Falei para ela que estava dando uma olhada no livro.**

**#Tem certeza, Sr Cretino? - Perguntou sarcástica, tom que minha mãe pouco usava comigo e com meu pai. Parei em frente a casa dela, e sem conseguir falar mais nada ela saiu do carro e deixou o livro lá.**

**Fui para minha casa, fiz o almoço, comi, e fiquei na sala lendo o livro, apartir de um certo ponto senti nojo de mim, nojo de ter feito Kagome chorar por minha causa, eu nunca, nunca soube que ela gostava de mim.**

**Li a última página _Deixo aqui, então, o meu Adeus premeditado, para uma possível morte inevitável...Suicídio..._ minhas mãos ficaram totalmente suadas, levantei-me de um pulo, peguei o telefone e liguei para a casa dela, lembrei-me então que ela havia se mudado, mas para onde?**

**Por que maldita, não me falou que estava sofrendo?**

**Por que maldita, não me contou que gostava de mim?**

**Por que maldita, não me falou nada e eu te deixei chorando sozinha?**

**Por que? Por que eu não percebi? Por que eu te usei?**

**Liguei para a agência de detetives do meu pai, e pedi que procurasse algum rastro de Kagome Higurashi. Na realidade a MINHA Kagome Higurashi, para quem não entendeu, quem nunca entendeu, eu amo ela, eu só via uma Kagome da Kikyo.**

**Aliás, Kikyo, tinha que ligar e terminaro nosso namoro, o que prontamente fiz, senti que ela não ligou muito, até me agradeceu por não tê-la traído.**

**Dois dias depois**

**Não havia rastro nenhum dela, estava ficando nervoso, e se ela se matasse? Por minha causa ainda por cima...O que eu faria? Eu queria beijá-la e falar que a amo, mil vezes.**

**O telefone tocou, minha mãe atendeu, ouvi um gritinho, como se algo que ela quisesse houvesse dado certo, então pensei que poderia ser o negócio da busca a escritora, visto que eu havia contado isso a ela, corri até lá, cai no caminho, no entanto ainda consegui ouvir.**

**#Então, ela está em Wakkanai. Basta sabermos se InuYasha a fará feliz ou não, pois se não o fizer, eu o matarei ò.ó, ela é uma menina tão gentil, amável. - Mamãe continuou elogiá-la, e eu, no entanto, corri para o quarto, arrumei uma mala, saí correndo, peguei as chaves do caro, me despedi dela e fui para a estação de trem, onde comprei uma passagem para lá.**

**Fui para o trem, entrei dentro deste e fiquei pacientemente esperando, com o livro na mão comecei a ler, até que um gritinho me surpreendeu.**

**#Olha, lá, mamãe, é o novo livro da Kagome! - Falou a menina de 16 anos para mãe, animada.**

**Dei um sorriso desgostoso, creio que deste livro a jovem não vai gostar muito, mas quem sabe, entreguei o livro a ela, que uma hora depois, quando estávamos perto de Wakkanai me olhou com os lágrimos rasos d'água.**

**#Tadinha dela! Aquele cara é um cretino. - Dei um sorriso de escárnio, era isso, que todos estavam pensando de mim agora? Em Osaka, Nagoya, Hiroshima, Tóquio entre outros, ela era muito bem conhecida, e seus livros faziam muito sucesso, muitas vezes ficando durantes meses entre os mais vendidos.**

**Sorri para a menina.**

**#É, mas quem sabe ele não esteja nesse trem, indo buscá-la? - Falei.**

**#Feliz aniversário, então. - A olhei, sem entender muito. - Afinal, hoje é dia 12, não é? Dia 10 foi seu aniversário, Sr Cretino. - A mãe olhou-a reprovadoramente. - Desculpe, mãe, mas é ele o caro do livro...Não a faça sofrer.**

**Vi ambas sairem de perto de mim, rapidamente, e pela primeira vez na vida, não por eu ser um meio-demônio, mas sim por eu realmente ser um cretino.**

**Narração Kagome**

**Estava perto da estação de trem, algo me mandava ficar lá, então, eu so fiquei parada na ponte (8), olhando o rio, assim que meu irmão completasse a maioridade, se eu ainda estivesse sofrendo eu pretendia me matar, mas como usar o "se", já que sabia prontamente que estaria chorando até lá, sem perceber comecei a chorar, e pela primeira vez, não liguei para os olhares repreensivos de quem me via, logo vi alguém passando com o meu livro na mão, me surpreendi, levantei a cabeça, ao ver aquela pessoa parar na minha frente, escorreguei da beirada da ponte, e iria cair se não fosse ela.**

**#Eu jamais vou te deixar morrer, Kagome. - InuYasha falou e me abraçou, logo depois, me beijando o que retribui.**

**Então, quem sabe meu próximo livro não saia com o fim da nossa linda e perfeita história de amor?**

**OoOoOoO**

**Oiiiiii, essa é uma one-shot, fic bem curtinha.**

**É de aniversário para jaque-chan, que faz aniversário hoje, e, acho, que pela sgeunda vez na vida eu consigo postar a tempo um presente, vamo as explicações:**

**1 - **

**Kitakyūshū** (北九州市; '**Kitakyūshū-shi'**) é uma cidade japonesa localizada na província de Fukuoka.

Em Março de 2005, a cidade tinha uma população estimada em 998 999 habitantes e uma densidade populacional de 2 063,28 h/km². Tem uma área total de 484,18 km².

2 - Hiroshima (広島県 _Hiroshima-ken_) é uma província japonesa da região de Chugoku, na ilha de Honshu, no Japão. A capital é Hiroshima.

3 - Província do Japão nome Osaka nomejp 大阪府 _Ōsaka-fu_

A província de **Ōsaka** (大阪府 _Ōsaka-fu_) faz parte da região de Kinki, na ilha de Honshu, no Japão. A sua capital é a cidade de Osaka.

4 - A cidade de **Nagoya** (名古屋市) é a capital da província de Aichi, a quarta cidade mais populosa do Japão, com 2 198 633 habitantes em 2004. Situada entre Tóquio e Quioto, é o centro econômico da região central do Japão juntamente com a cidade de Toyota. Tem um porto marítimo.

**5 - Quioto** (ou **Kyoto**; japonês: 京都府; Kyōto-fu) é uma província do Japão.

**6 -** **Yokohama (****Japonês**** : 横浜市 _-shi_) é uma ****cidade japonesa**** localizada na ****província**** de ****Kanagawa****. Recebeu o estatuto de cidade a ****1 de Abril**** de ****1889**

**Em ****1 de Outubro**** de ****2004****, a cidade tinha uma ****população**** estimada em 3 555 473 habitantes e uma ****densidade populacional**** de 8 174 h/****km²**** sendo a 2ª maior cidade do Japão. Tem uma área total de 434,98 km².**

**7 - ****Wakkanai (****Japonês****: 稚内市; -shi, ****Ainu****: Yam Wakka Nay) é uma cidade ****japonesa**** localizada na subprovíncia de ****Soya****, na província de ****Hokkaido****. É a cidade japonesa situada mais a norte.**

**Em ****2003****, a cidade tinha uma ****população**** estimada em 42 686 habitantes e uma ****densidade populacional**** de 56,11 h/****km²****. Tem uma área total de 760,80 km².**

**8 - Não sei como a cidade é, então coloquei assim de forma aliatoria.**

**Recado para Jaque-chan: Feliz aniversário, garota!**


End file.
